Sleeping And Awakening
by PaiChan33
Summary: His wife having been asleep for five years after a car accident, Ryu Hayabusa is about to give up hope like the ones that cared about him, but then, a miracle happens...


Sleeping And Awakening

**Disclaimer: **All rights reserved to KOEI TECMO, TECMO and Team NINJA. I am not Yosuke Hayashi.

**A/N: After a a long wait... I am here! I wrote this because I had this on my mind and because I wanted you guys to know that I still live. By the way...**

**Happy 2014!**

**Let this year be your year. Do everything you can to stay awesome.**

**Thanks for the huge support!**

**Don't forget to R&R!:)**

* * *

It was mid-autumn. The orange and yellow leaves were starting to fall off their respective tree branches, so that they would not disturb the white that would appear in winter. A man walked with an umbrella in his right hand and a bouquet of pink cosmos in his left. The hospital was not far from where he worked, and so he did not need a car to travel there. He walked up the steps of the hospital, closing the umbrella and entering the place. The receptionist smiled gently at him, and he returned a small, melancholic smile before walking towards the rooms, and the nurses around let him. They were used to him coming here. For a fact, he has been coming here everyday for five long years.

Time went quickly since that accident five years ago. There he was, Ryu Hayabusa, driving with his beautiful wife and daughters, Kasumi, Sakura and Asuka Hayabusa, from a very fun wedding party. His wife's brother had married a lovely German girl who seemed to get along with everyone. The love they shared was obvious, and he was proud to call him his best friend. They were both laughing at something, with their eight year olds twin daughters whom had been flower girls at the back, talking about what they wanted to be growing up. The atmosphere was happy and joyful, until that drunk driver probably didn't see the red light. He was driving right to them. The family was terrified, and Ryu swerved just so they wouldn't get hit by him. However, he swerved right into a truck. Kasumi quickly grabbed the girls and shielded them for protection, just as the truck hit. The car spun until it crashed into a tree. Ryu came out with a slight concussion, but otherwise unscathed. The girls didn't look like they were hurt at all, except maybe for Asuka and her nose bleeding condition, but it was normal. However, Kasumi was not as lucky. There she was, her arms limp after protecting the girls, her head bleeding and her body unmoving. He gave his phone to Sakura and asked her to call an ambulance, as she was slightly older and slightly mature, and got Kasumi out of the destroyed car, begging her to wake up. The ambulance arrived, taking them all to the hospital, trying to keep Kasumi breathing. She was going in and out of consciousness and the last words that she spoke to him before finally blacking out were,

"If I don't die... Promise me that you'll wait for me." And then she fell asleep.

It was the fifth year that she had been asleep, and the girls were thirteen. At first, everyone had hope that she would wake up. Even Hayate and his wife, Hitomi didn't go to their honeymoon just to support them. Ryu had to work twice as hard, not only to try and not think about her too much, but also to pay for the hospital bills. They all had an insurance except for her, and they had to have her signature to finally get one.

The room '115' appeared, and he entered. There she was. Her beautiful, pale face set into a peaceful expression. Her long, copper hair scattered on the pillow. She looked like an angel. Everyone that came here had said that to him. Well, when they cared. After two years of sleeping, the hope in the hearts and minds of Kasumi's friends and family disappeared. They started to tell him to move on and send her to the morgue. Irene Lew, a particularly close friend of Kasumi's told her that she was as good as dead and started to make advances on him, even giving presents to the twins just to win their father's affection. After all, Ryu Hayabusa was a well off, handsome businessman, and was more often than not complimented by his good looks. He was told how lucky he was to have such a beautiful wife and such smart and beautiful children. It was no wonder that women envied Kasumi and lusted over Ryu.

But to think that her closest friend would betray her just because she was, 'as good as dead' was too much for Ryu. He ordered her to stay away from him and any member of his family or Kasumi's family. He would have gone as far as a restraining order, as she was truly determined. And finally, she had gotten the message and moved away. He hadn't heard a word of her since then.

Ryu put the flowers on his wife's bedside, next to the ones that had already died. It had become so usual for him; get out of work, buy flowers, go to the hospital, put the flowers on her bedside, kiss her tenderly, sit down, stare, cry, stare some more, then leave. His daughters had begged him many times for them to do the same thing, but he always refused. She had promised to come back. She promised that all the times. She had told him that there was always a way to come back.

But if she wasn't meant to...she would be put down and sent to the morgue...and he would hold his promise.

At exactly five o' clock, tears started to brim his vision as he cried. He always cried at this time for a reason. Perhaps it was because five was her favorite number, or that the twins were born on the fifth of May. Nevertheless, he would do the same thing over and over, and emotions would overwhelm him. However, he was getting tired of crying. He cried everyday for person that had little to no chances of waking up. He wanted to continue to believe, but maybe it was time. Maybe it was time to move on...maybe...maybe she wouldn't be coming back this time.

He cried more that time, holding her hand tightly.

"I'm sorry, my love..." He said through sobs, "but I can't wait for you if you're not there anymore..." He then stood up and pressed a long kiss on her lips. It was solemn, sad...a goodbye...until he felt arms wrapping themselves around his neck. Startled, Ryu pulled back, his eyes widening at the sight of his wife staring at him with bright amber eyes. At first, he thought he was asleep and dreaming, but the soft touch of her hand on his face made him realise...

She was awake.

Tears of joy made their way down his face.

"Kasumi..." He whispered, "Kasumi, my love...you're awake!"

"I told you, Ryu," her voice was soft, husky, but croaky with sleep, "I'll always come back for you and the twins."

He laughed for the first time in years, a huge smile on gracing his lips. He kissed every inch of her flawless face, making her giggle, with tears running down her cheeks.

A nurse came in to warn Ryu that visiting hours were over, but what she saw shocked her. There was Mrs. Ryu Hayabusa, Kasumi Hayabusa, awake and well, happily talking with her husband. Happy tears were running down their faces, while grins stretched their lips. They both leaned in and shared a deep kiss, unaware of the nurse. Smiling softly, she closed the door quietly and left the room, warning a doctor on the way about patient 115. She then made her ways to the changing rooms. Her shift was over.

Long brown tresses hung on her shoulders as she put on her boots. Grabbing her coat, she also took her bag, making her way out of the hospital, greeting people on the way. The autumn wind instantly took over, and a wave of emotion hit her. Here she thought that she was never going to see him ever again. She had thought that coming back here and starting over, cleansing herself of all the selfish things she had done. She had often been called many things; home-wrecker, prostitute... There was one friend that kept her up and going. That friend was there for the best and worst of her life. She was there when she was called all those names. She was there when her mother had been murdered in front of her. It was none other than Kasumi Hayabusa-Mugen Tenshin. How she envied her. She was not only beautiful but kind. She had a wonderful family, a happy marriage... It wasn't fair. She wanted those things. And when she heard that Kasumi was in a coma, she couldn't help herself. She had fallen for her best friend's husband. But no matter how she tried to seduce him, he would choose Kasumi. Always her. Even if Kasumi was not really with them, she would win all the time. And one day, when she tried again, he said horrible words to her, piercing her heart with every word. She had thought that she loved him, and then she left hollow, broken-hearted and guilty for betraying her friend.

Taking a job as a nurse here was a mistake. At first she thought he came here to pay his respect for one last time, however, he would come back everyday. It was good that he didn't recognise her. Her once short blond hair was now long and brown. Her blue eyes were now green. She had shied away from heavy make up ever since Ryu had broken her heart by choosing a technically dead woman over her. And now that she was awake, there was no way he would ever let go of her. He had never moved on from her.

Irene Lew felt a tear run down her pale face. She hadn't moved on either.

* * *

**A/N: hope you enjoyed that! Took me a while to figure out what to do with a similar idea.**

**Don't forget to R&R!:)**


End file.
